에피소드
아래 목록은 '마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법'의 에피소드 목록이다. 2010년 10월 10일에 첫 화가 방영됐고, 2014년 5월 10일에 가장 최근인 시즌4 피날레가 방영되었다. 2013년 6월 16일에는 '마이 리틀 포니: 이퀘스트리아 걸즈'가 방영되었다. 시즌1 시즌1은 '마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법'의 첫 시리즈이다. 2010년 10월 10일, 허브 네트워크에서 첫 방송을 시작했고, 2011년 5월 6일 총 26개 에피소드로 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었다. 첫 두편은 스토리가 이어진다. Jayson Thiessen과 James Wootton이 감독을, Lauren Faust가 크리에이티브 디렉터를 맡았다. 2014년 3월 27일에 투니버스에서 한국 방영 소식을 발표하고, 2014년 4월 30일에 한국 방영을 시작했다. 주 2회로 방영해 같은 해 7월 24일 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었다. 동시간대 아동용 애니메이션 중 시청률 1위를 기록했다. 2014년 8월 20일부터 21일까지 "마이리틀포니 스페셜"이라는 제목으로 재방송을 했다. |- | 01 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 우정은 마법, 1부 | data-sort-value="1"|2010.10.10 | data-sort-value="1"|2014.04.30 | Lauren Faust | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 02 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 우정은 마법, 2부 | data-sort-value="2"|2010.10.22 | data-sort-value="2"|2014.05.01 | Lauren Faust | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 03 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 기쁨 나누기 | data-sort-value="3"|2010.10.29 | data-sort-value="3"|2014.05.07 | data-sort-text="Amy Keating Rogers, Lauren Faust" | Amy Keating Rogers, Lauren Faust | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 04 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 애플벅 시즌 | data-sort-value="4"|2010.11.05 | data-sort-value="4"|2014.05.08 | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 05 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 그리핀 길들이기 | data-sort-value="5"|2010.11.12 | data-sort-value="5"|2014.05.14 | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 06 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 허풍쟁이 트릭시 | data-sort-value="6"|2010.11.19 | data-sort-value="6"|2014.05.15 | Chris Savino | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 07 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 드래곤샤이 | data-sort-value="7"|2010.11.26 | data-sort-value="7"|2014.05.21 | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 08 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 파자마 파티 | data-sort-value="8"|2010.12.03 | data-sort-value="8"|2014.05.22 | Charlotte Fullerton | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 09 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 무시무시한 소문 | data-sort-value="9"|2010.12.10 | data-sort-value="9"|2014.05.28 | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 10 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 빌붙이말썽요정 대소동 | data-sort-value="10"|2010.12.17 | data-sort-value="10"|2014.05.29 | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 11 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 겨울 마무리 | data-sort-value="11"|2010.12.24 | data-sort-value="11"|2014.06.04 | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 12 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 큐티 마크를 찾아서 | data-sort-value="12"|2011.01.07 | data-sort-value="12"|2014.06.05 | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 13 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 낙엽 달리기 대회 | data-sort-value="13"|2011.01.28 | data-sort-value="13"|2014.06.11 | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 14 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 래리티의 패션쇼 | data-sort-value="14"|2011.02.04 | data-sort-value="14"|2014.06.12 | Charlotte Fullerton | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 15 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 핑키 센스 | data-sort-value="15"|2011.02.11 | data-sort-value="15"|2014.06.18 | Dave Polsky | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 16 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 소닉 레인붐 | data-sort-value="16"|2011.02.18 | data-sort-value="16"|2014.06.19 | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 17 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 노려보기의 달인 | data-sort-value="17"|2011.02.25 | data-sort-value="17"|2014.06.25 | Chris Savino | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 18 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 장기자랑 크루세이더 | data-sort-value="18"|2011.03.04 | data-sort-value="18"|2014.06.26 | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 19 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 래리티와 건달들 | data-sort-value="19"|2011.03.11 | data-sort-value="19"|2014.07.02 | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 20 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 모델이 된 플러터샤이 | data-sort-value="20"|2011.03.18 | data-sort-value="20"|2014.07.03 | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 21 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 블룸버그 납치 대소동 | data-sort-value="21"|2011.03.25 | data-sort-value="21"|2014.07.09 | Dave Polsky | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 22 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 공주님의 애완동물 | data-sort-value="22"|2011.04.08 | data-sort-value="22"|2014.07.10 | Charlotte Fullerton | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 23 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 큐티마크 연대기 | data-sort-value="23"|2011.04.15 | data-sort-value="23"|2014.07.16 | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 24 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 위기의 스파이크 | data-sort-value="24"|2011.04.22 | data-sort-value="24"|2014.07.17 | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 25 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 핑키 파이의 파티 | data-sort-value="25"|2011.04.29 | data-sort-value="25"|2014.07.23 | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 26 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | 생애 최고의 밤 | data-sort-value="26"|2011.05.06 | data-sort-value="26"|2014.07.24 | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |} Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png|우정은 마법, 1부|link=우정은 마법, 1부 Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png|기쁨 나누기|link=기쁨 나누기 Big_McIntosh_and_Applejack_looking_at_Sweet_Apple_Acres_S01E04.png|애플벅 시즌|link=애플벅 시즌 Gilda giving Rainbow Dash a hug S1E5.png|그리핀 길들이기|link=그리핀 길들이기 Trixie's_first_appearance_S1E6.png|허풍쟁이 트릭시|link=허풍쟁이 트릭시 Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png|드래곤샤이|link=드래곤샤이 Rarity_points_out_Applejack's_muddy_hooves_S1E08.png|파자마 파티|link=파자마 파티 Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|무시무시한 소문|link=무시무시한 소문 Fluttershy_meets_a_parasprite_S1E10.png|빌붙이말썽요정 대소동|link=빌붙이말썽요정 대소동 Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|겨울 마무리|link=겨울 마무리 Apple_Bloom_juggling_S1E12.png|큐티 마크를 찾아서|link=큐티 마크를 찾아서 Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png|낙엽 달리기 대회|link=낙엽 달리기 대회 Rarity_being_overwhelmed_with_pressure_S1E14.png|래리티의 패션쇼|link=래리티의 패션쇼 Pinkie Pie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|핑키 센스|link=핑키 센스 Rarity_gaining_a_lot_of_attention_S1E16.png|소닉 레인붐|link=소닉 레인붐 Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png|노려보기의 달인|link=노려보기의 달인 The_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_Stage_Show_S01E18.png|장기자랑 크루세이더|link=장기자랑 크루세이더 Rarity driving the dogs crazy S1E19.png|래리티와 건달들|link=래리티와 건달들 Fluttershy_photoshoot_2_S1E20.png|모델이 된 플러터샤이|link=모델이 된 플러터샤이 Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike meeting Buffalo tribe and LSH S1E21.png|블룸버그 납치 대소동|link=블룸버그 납치 대소동 Fluttershy_caring_for_Philomena_S01E22.png|공주님의 애완동물|link=공주님의 애완동물 Filly Fluttershy calming critters S1E23.png|큐티마크 연대기|link=큐티마크 연대기 파일:Spike_'Got_it!'_S1E24.png|위기의 스파이크|link=위기의 스파이크 Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|핑키 파이의 파티|link=핑키 파이의 파티 Main_Six_determined_to_have_the_Best_Night_Ever_S1E26.png|생애 최고의 밤|link=생애 최고의 밤 시즌2 시즌2는 '마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법'의 두 번째 시리즈이다. 2011년 9월 17일에 첫 방송을 시작했고, 2012년 4월 21일 총 26개 에피소드로 마지막 에피소드가 방영되었다. 첫 두편과 마지막 두 편은 스토리가 이어진다. 첫 두편과 마지막 두편은 Jayson Thiessen과 James Wootton이 함께 감독을 맡고, 나머지는 둘이 번갈아 가며 감독을 맡았다. 2014년 8월 27일에 트와일라잇 스파클의 한국 성우를 맡은 박지윤 성우가 페이스북에서 시즌2 더빙 소식을 알렸다. 2014년 9월 17일에 방영이 시작되었다. 파일:시즌2 방영 예정.png PD가 김진아로 바뀌었다. |- | 01 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="1"|2011.09.17 | data-sort-value="1"|2014.09.17 | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 02 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="2"|2011.09.24 | data-sort-value="2"|2014.09.18 | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 03 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="3"|2011.10.15 | data-sort-value="3"|2014.09.24 | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 04 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="4"|2011.10.22 | data-sort-value="4"|2014.09.25 | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 05 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="5"|2011.11.05 | data-sort-value="5"|2014.10.01 | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 06 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="6"|2011.11.12 | data-sort-value="6"|2014.10.02 | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 07 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="7"|2011.11.19 | data-sort-value="7"| | Charlotte Fullerton | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 08 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="8"|2011.11.26 | data-sort-value="8"| | Merriwether Williams | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 09 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="9"|2011.12.03 | data-sort-value="9"| | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 10 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="10"|2011.12.10 | data-sort-value="10"| | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 11 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="11"|2011.12.17 | data-sort-value="11"| | Merriwether Williams | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 12 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="12"|2012.01.07 | data-sort-value="12"| | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 13 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="13"|2012.01.14 | data-sort-value="13"| | Charlotte Fullerton | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 14 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="14"|2012.01.21 | data-sort-value="14"| | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 15 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="15"|2012.01.28 | data-sort-value="15"| | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 16 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="16"|2012.02.04 | data-sort-value="16"| | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 17 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="17"|2012.02.11 | data-sort-value="17"| | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 18 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="18"|2012.02.18 | data-sort-value="18"| | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 19 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="19"|2012.03.03 | data-sort-value="19"| | Merriwether Williams | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 20 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="20"|2012.03.10 | data-sort-value="20"| | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 21 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="21"|2012.03.17 | data-sort-value="21"| | Merriwether Williams | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 22 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="22"|2012.03.24 | data-sort-value="22"| | Cindy Morrow | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 23 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="23"|2012.03.31 | data-sort-value="23"| | M. A. Larson | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 24 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="24"|2012.04.07 | data-sort-value="24"| | Amy Keating Rogers | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 25 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="25"|2012.04.21 | data-sort-value="25"| | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |- | 26 | style="text-align:left; padding-left:1em;" | | data-sort-value="26"|2012.04.21 | data-sort-value="26"| | Meghan McCarthy | style="font-size:85%;"|대본 | style="font-size:85%;"|갤러리 |} Applejack sees a vision S2E01.png|조화의 원소, 부활! -첫번째-|link=조화의 원소, 부활! -첫번째- 출처 en:Episodes, films, and shorts ja:エピソード 분류:목록